Various types of child water safety apparatus are in use and are known in the prior art. However, most child water safety apparatus do not provide a fun, water-filled environment that also takes into account safety concerns. The child water safety apparatus herein includes safety features that ensure that an infant is safe and secure, but also provides for a fun, water-filled environment when the infant is taking a bath.